Stings and Bites (A!)
"Stings and Bites" is the fifth episode of Assemble!. Plot -We got Enchantress in San Francisco, - Deputy Director Maria Hill informed Nick Fury. -Ok, send Agent Romanoff and the Wasp. – Colonel Fury replied. -I think we should send Dr. Pym instead. – Hill replied. -Did I mention Pym? – Fury asked. -No, sir, I’m just saying we should send him instead… - Hill answered. -I didn’t ask for your opinion, Hill. – -I know… - -Then send Romanoff and van Dyne, not Pym – Fury replied, turned his back to her and walked out of the room. -Natasha, Janet, we need you in San Francisco. We got Enchantress. – Maria told the Avenger girls. -West Coast! Yeah! – Janet exclaimed and Natasha chuckled. -Let’s get going – Black Widow said and hopped into a Quinjet. As soon as Janet was inside, she took off. Maria Hill looked up at the Quinjet taking off and walked back inside the Helicarrier. -Dr. Pym, - she said through the S.H.I.E.L.D. intercom. –We will need you in San Francisco. – Meanwhile, in San Francisco, Black Widow and Wasp were being overpowered by Enchantress. -I thought you Avengers were a bit stronger. By the way, where’s Thor- Enchantress asked. -None of your business princess, - Janet attacked Amora. Enchantress shot them both an energy blast. -Take cover Janet! – Natasha shouted, kicking Enchantress in the face. A Mk III Viking parked next to them, and Giant Man jumped out of it. -Oh, look, the Insect Prince came to the rescue – Amora chuckled and shot an energy blast at them three. In the confusion, Amora took the shape of the Wasp. -Which one is Janet? – Natasha asked Hank. -I would say… - -It’s me Henry! – One of the Wasps shouted. -Hank, please, believe me! - The other one screamed. -I really don’t know – he whispered into Natasha’s ear. One of the Wasps put her hands behind her back, and the other one took the form of Enchantress. -It’s her, Hank! – Natasha shouted. Hank was going to send his swarm of ants to attack “Enchantress” when he realized the truth and attacked the real Enchantress. -How would you find out?! – Amora exclaimed, turning herself and the Wasp back into their usual forms. -I know Janet, Amora. – Pym smirked. -That’s not fair! Ok, Avengers, thou don´t want to play fair? We won’t play fair! – Enchantress shouted and created blocking bubbles around the Avengers’ hands and feet. Executioner walked to Enchantress. -Amora, my love, are you done with them? – -Yes, Skurge, I’m done. We can take them now to Baron Zemo back at the Raft. – Enchantress teleported them all to the other side of the country, to the Raft. -I see you are here, and that you have the Avengers… - Zemo said. –We keep adding members to our collection. – He said, as he walked to a wall, where Tony Stark was chained to, still in his Iron Man armor. -Tony… - Natasha whispered. -And we will capture them all, one by one, till I have the whole team captured! – Zemo chuckled. –Then we will brainwash them, and turn them into Hydra agents. We will take the Viper out of the picture and I will get Hydra back to my hands!!! – Gallery HillCallPym.png|Maria Hill calls Henry Pym GirlPower.png|Black Widow kicks Enchantress in the face SorceryBlasting.png|Enchantress shooting a blast at Black Widow, Wasp and Hank Pym WhichWaspisWhasp.png|Two Wasps EnchExe.png|Enchantress and Executioner ZemoPymvanDyneRomanoffEnchantressExecutionerTheRaft.png|The Avengers captured Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Amora (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Skurge (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maria Hill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Rescuing the Avengers Arc Category:Assemble! Season One